deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
One Hit Wonder
One Hit Wonder is a mission in Dead Rising 2 ''and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. It involves a psychotic singer who has taken three hostages: Cameron Welch, Allison Perkins, and Juan Lee. Overview Chuck Greene/Frank West finds a female singer on a stage holding three people hostage with a bomb device. They include a member of her former stage crew, a fashion designer, and her manager. While holding the detonator, she explains to her hostages that she is about to perform the 'come-back tour that everyone has been waiting for,' as she believes that the hostages are having a good time. Upon noticing Chuck/Frank she asks if he is her 'new crew' or 'just another crazy fan,' asking him to run her a few errands. She says that she can not wait any longer, and reminds everyone about the bomb by waving it in front of her, claiming that 'she gets explosive when she has to wait.' After getting her a drink, putting on formal clothes (there is a Tuxedo at Modern Businessman inside the Royal Flush Plaza, and attracting enough 'fans' (about 14 or 15 zombies) to the stage (firecrackers or a Helicopter will help, or you can simply pick up the Casino Chips on the nearby tables and throw them at zombies), Chuck/Frank asks her to release the hostages, she gets offended and says that she will after her song. She tells him to go backstage and work on the lighting effects for the show. After she is finished singing, Bibi exclaims that the fans love her and she turns around and lets herself fall backwards into the arms of two zombies. After Bibi realizes they are not fans, but zombies, she calls for security. Chuck/Frank then rescues her, asking her to follow him to the Fortune City Emergency Shelter. He tells Bibi that her fan club is located there. She calls Chuck/Frank a true fan and agrees to go with him. Be aware, causing too much damage can make Bibi defect and become hostile. Mission Dialogue :''Dialogue of the mission in the Off the Record game files. All text may not be actually used in the final game. Trivia *Bibi Love is one of two savable psychopaths in Dead Rising 2, the other being Snowflake. *Occasionally, during the mini game, a zombie will get up onto the stage and start attacking Bibi. This does no damage and disappears when the minigame is finished. *When Bibi is saved in Off the Record, she rewards Frank with $100 when she arrives at the safe house. *Chuck/Frank can attract the zombies easily if they have the ingredients to make Zombait. *In ''Off the Record'', Allison, Cameron and Juan won't follow until Bibi has joined. Video Playthrough Gallery dead rising diva bomb.jpg|Diva bomb on the wall backstage. dead rising One Hit Wonder.jpg dead rising One Hit Wonder (2).jpg dead rising One Hit Wonder (3).jpg dead rising One Hit Wonder (4).jpg dead rising One Hit Wonder (5).jpg dead rising One Hit Wonder (6).jpg File:Bibi-Love.png dead rising One hit wonder attacking bibi explosion (3).jpg|Explosion. Dead rising One hit wonder attacking bibi explosion (4).jpg dead rising One hit wonder attacking bibi explosion (5).jpg|Explosion. dead rising One hit wonder attacking bibi explosion.jpg|Explosion. OneHitWonder.png dead rising One Hit Wonder (8).jpg Category:Dead Rising 2 Missions Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Missions Category:Psychopath Battles